


Blood upon my hands...Blood staining the shore

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gender Fluid Mary Read, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Forever is an awful long time to be alone. Even if Anne had promised to herself to never turn anyone.





	Blood upon my hands...Blood staining the shore

_To be alone-in the sense of eternity-is said to be an impossible thing to imagine let alone accomplish._

 

_For a vampire, one that wanted to take no part in creating others, that was simply the price that she would pay. To watch islands burn away in crisp sunlight. To see the rise and fall of empires that are said to be indestructable. To walk upon the earth and sea until everything is not how it once was; not how you remembered it being._

_Alone._

 

_It almost made the idea of turning someone into a desire to be had, but Anne resist._

 

_Resist until she cannot._

* * *

* * *

_When she is a young girl there are no sweet memories to be held dear to her. No memories of laughter, of being held by a dear father and read to every night by an ideal mother._

 

_She supposes that she had been better off than most. Born into a well off home with a spoon that was almost silver against her tongue. Warm meals three times a day, new clothing that remained far cleaner than from what she saw of the outside world. It truly could have been worse, but those who are well off are never truly that. There is always a dark shadow creeping behind painted smiles._

 

_The welts bring pain to her hands, pain that she cannot soothe, because this is punishment. A punishment that only leaves her wishing to ask why but there are no true answers to that other than she is a girl. That because she had not been born as a son than she must learn to be like all women._

 

_Time however, as it does all things, numbs these sessions until the pain is nothing more than a vague memory across her skin. She remains silent; keeping her eyes down, back straight, speaking when only spoken too. On the inside, however, she feels like the sparked remains of a fire. A light presence that could easily create a brush fire if the wind turn in her favor._

 

_It does-just not in the way that she thinks it will-as she hopes that it will._

 

_When she is married off the man is not kind in any way. Their first night together is forced, Anne only cries. Their second night is also forced, Anne remains as a statue. Their third night, Anne fights back, a mistake in the eyes of her mother and father and husband. It leaves her on the wet filthy streets, choking on her own blood, until she is sure that she will die. Becoming nothing more than a story to her dear husband to tell his future wives. Of a girl who defied her husband just to die by that choice, though he will be no villain in their eyes._

 

_When Anne awakens it is on a beach of bright sunlight and air of the sea; she thinks that she is dead at first. Oh how right she had been._

 

_Her sire is a pirate who cares little for those he turns. He tells her that he almost drained her dry, but then he stopped himself and turned her. He tells her what she now is, what she will need to do, what she cannot do. Then he leaves-_

 

_It takes a bullet piercing her heart later that day for her to understand that he spoke no lie._

* * *

* * *

_Sitting on the heated sand in clothing that is not her own and a worn black hat upon her head she makes a vow:_

 

_"I will never give someone this life."_

 

_In two years she breaks that vow._

* * *

* * *

_When she finds him she almost walks right past him. Finding the dead is not an uncommon thing and if she was to leave him on the docks where she found him no one would question her._

_For he is nothing but a boy on his death bed._

_A young pirate who was now batheing in his own blood. Pierced by bullets and pieces of wood and metal; sharpnel from canon fire. It is a miracle that he is still breathing after so long and maybe that is why he was left here._

 

_Bending down, gazing on someone who can be no older than eighteen years, she picks up the one thing that catches her eye. A silver chain with some form of a star hanging from it._

_Anne almost takes it._

_Then she finds herself leaning down._

_She takes him instead and in a few hours he awakens with an ear-piercing scream._

 

_Later, after she has dragged a drunken sailor from a tavern and into the jungles to drain and fuck, she ask him for a name._

_She is his sire afterall. She has no plans on leaving him so she might as well teach him the up's to immortality. Even if it is limited to blood, fucking, and piracy._

_"Jason."_

_Is all that he tells her as he watches her closely with those deel vivid blue eyes of his. That almost seem as black as his hair; perhaps she should let him feed now._

_"Anne Bonny."_

* * *

* * *

_They discover Jack Rackham on dock in the nearest port-they as in Anne and Jason, because she isn't alone anymore-and for some reason Jason knows before she does._

 

_His gaze catches her own._

 

_A heavy silence laced with an unpridictable knowing of what is to come. Driven by the connection that all hold to their sire, but to Anne this is new._

_They begin to work together, against the knowledge of Jack's Captain, and the steady control that Anne had over Jason. The three of them became a close driving force that poor ole' Rackham was sure would strike fear into the heart of those who sail beneath a black flag. Such high ambitions for someone who is better with their mouth than their sword. Someone who without Anne would surely perish, yet he has survived this long. Has survived until he befriended predators without any knowledge of it. As such, when she drags Rackham into the back of a ship's cargo hole, she can already sense Jason lingering behind her because they both know how this ends._

_Warm skin is beneath her finger tips to be replaced by claws sinking into his flesh only moments later. Jack doesn't say a word. Perhaps he does not notice, or perhaps there is a built in pain tolerance from years of piracy._

_Either way he is soon to be dead and then-_

 

_Then there is a moment of pure clarity where he finally comes to his senses._

 

_"What are you?"_

_His words are clear for once and Anne feels her canines elongate in her mouth._

 

_"The same thing as you."_

_She tells him before sinking her teeth into his neck. Pirate. Sinner. Vampire. It all seemed the same to her; they were the same._

 

_Calico Jack Rackham awakens with a harsh inhale of air after he dies and Anne is waiting beside him._

* * *

* * *

_Jack Rackham was right about one thing:_

_The three of them do become a driving force to wreck the seas. Gathering the attention of Charles Vane who she is not sure if she would rather kill or fuck._

_Jason questions why she doesn't. Jack is less subtle and questions why she doesn't turn him._

 

 

_Anne was an wolf amongst sheep and turning a herder would bring more harm than profit, so she doesn't say anything to them._

 

 

_Instead she goes to a Brothel._

_Instead she meets Max, and for the first time she wishes she was human again. For Anne loves Jason and Anne loves Jack, but whatever is left of who she had been as a human loves Max. Loves her in a way that she'll never truly understand because in the end they have to leave the other._

_For Max would have accepted immortality at the price of being a monster and Anne would never forgive herself for doing such a thing._

_For as Max leaves, Anne closes her eyes and wishes that the bullet that had pierced her heart had done the job. Saved them all from a twisted web that Anne had weaved._

 

 

_It becomes the three of them again with the loss of Max hanging over all of them._

_They are still just as clever, just as comfortable around each other as before. They still kill and drink and fuck together as if there had never been a human in their life. Taking word of what has happened with the others that they have come across. It becomes a routine for them until they come across Mark Read as a crew heads to shore._

 

 

_Mark Read is odd._

_Mark Read is a deadly force of nature._

_Mark Read is handsome and charming and just as cunning as the rest._

 

 

_Mark Read is also Mary Read. But that is another story. One that they do not care for, not in the way that they do not care to hear of Read's life, but that they do not care to bring judgement. They are pirates afterall and they are vampires and sinners in the eyes of every God._

_Mary. Mark. It doesn't matter in the end, because Read is a vampire before the sun sets._

 

 

_Anne doesn't want a repeat of Max. She wants Read, she wants Rackham, and she wants Jason. Even if that makes her selfish for breaking the vow she had once made. Even if it leaves her with heavy regrets on her heart._

 

 

_Eventually news comes of Charles Vane's death._

 

 

_Anne regrets that as well._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Jason (surname unknown), was a Jewish Pirate whose remains were found in a 'tomb-like' burial. Other than that, there isn't very much on him. (Side note: Time period doesn't match up, but I still wanted to use him).
> 
> **Should I write more for this? I like the idea of Anne Bonny being a vampire, but I'm new to Black Sails so I'm rather unsure.


End file.
